Breaking Sasuke
by Captain Ash
Summary: Naruto thought of what he could possibly do to save his former friend. As he saw Sasuke leave, the Kyuubi jinchuriki smiled devilishly as he figured out just the right tactic.


Breaking Sasuke

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

It was night time at the Valley of the End with a bright full moon over head, as one Naruto Uzumaki and one Sasuke Uchiha fought. The Uchiha had just defected from Konohagakure and Naruto was ordered to bring him back dead or alive. The second choice wasn't an option for Naruto as he had promised to bring him back alive. As they fought the rogue Uchiha punched the blond into the waterfall, and into a cave behind it. Naruto groaned as he got up and thought of what he could possibly do to save his former friend. As he heard Sasuke begin climbing out of the canyon and up to the forest above, Naruto smiled devilishly as he figured out just the right tactic.

Carefully following Sasuke, Naruto quietly sneaked up behind him. Naruto had never been this stealthy before in his life, but for his plan to work he had to make sure Sasuke wouldn't catch onto him. As he slowly came up behind the Uchiha, Naruto grabbed him

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed as Naruto and held him over his head and slammed him down as hard as he could over his knee.

"AAAAAAAAAH! YOU SNAPPED BY BACK LIKE A PACK OF UNCOOKED NOODLES! YOU BASTARD! YOU JUST WALKED UP AND BROKE MY BACK WITHOUT SAYING A WORD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed in agony, his curse seal useless to heal an injury of this magnitude, as he twitched on the ground and yelled out profanity that would have made his mother slap him if she were alive.

"Whaddya know? My plan worked!" Naruto yelled in glee as he began to literally drag Sasuke back to Konoha.

* * *

It was three years later as Sasuke laid in the hospital, his room under constant guard. Naruto's plan had worked, he had stopped Sasuke from leaving. Sure there was the fact Sasuke would be wracked with chronic back pain for the rest of his life and possibly never be able to walk right again, and being dragged 20 miles on his back didn't do him any favors either, but it was a small price to pay.

However Sasuke refused to let this set him back, he had healed just enough to make it out of the room and outside the village. Unfortunately he was spotted instantly and had to hobble like he had never hobbled before to get away. As he was cornered by Kakakshi, Kurenai, Shikamaru, and Kiba he snarled in pain and anger.

"I'm going to have my revenge if it kills me!" Sasuke snarled as he got ready to perform a Chidori. Unfortunately he had picked the exact day Naruto was returning to the village to make his escape. Naruto had heard the commotion from the road and quietly made his way behind Sasuke. Like a cat he dropped down behind the Uchiha and like three years prior the Uzumaki grabbed him from behind, held him over his head.

"OH MY GOD NO!" Sasuke screamed in terror as Naruto once again slammed him down as hard as he could over his knee

"LIKE A STRING OF FIRECRACKERS MY FUCKING BACK!" Sasuke cursed loudly as any progress he had made in healing was set back years, with possibly even more damage done now.

"Hey! Naruto's back!" Kiba exclaimed as everyone came over to welcome Naruto, leaving Sasuke twitching on the ground.

* * *

It had taken him four years, but here he was. He was finally in Otogakure, now Sasuke could finally get the tools he needed for his vengeance. He entered into Orochimaru's throne room, hobbling feebly on a pair of crutches.

"They said that Naruto had crippled me for life... But that loser isn't going to own me! I'm here!" Sasuke said as Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto were seemingly moved by how far he had gone to get there. So they began to slowly applaud, but slowly stopped as they saw a certain blond jinchuriki walk in. Sasuke looked behind him and screamed.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" He yelled as Naruto did his favorite past time and once again, broke Sasuke's back. As Naruto dragged him back to Konoha, Sasuke yelled back at the stunned Orochimaru.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS ON THAT ONE?! YOU JUST WATCHED IT! THIS IS A WAKING NIGHTMARE!"


End file.
